Internally Connected
by NarutoFairyTail17
Summary: She had forgotten him a long time ago, with a new boyfriend and no idea who he was, Natsu watch from a far. "Hey Luce, finally remember me?" (NALU) (HIGHSCHOOL AU)
_Internally Connected_

 _Normal POV_

 _'_ _thinking'_

 _"_ _past"_

"speaking"

 _Chapter One;_

 _She had forgotten him a long time ago, with a new boyfriend and no idea who he was, Natsu watch from a far._

 ** _So this is my first (second) story on my account. I look forward to uploading my creations on this account, I really enjoy writing stories. And though i'm not always consistent, I will try to upload as much as possible. I will most likely upload Naruto and Fairy Tail stories (hence my username) but will occasionally upload other anime-based fanfictions. Pleas enjoy my stories and give any constructive-criticism you find necessary! Thank you!_**

 _"_ _Natsu!"_

 _"_ _Natsu, i've missed you."_

 _"_ _Where've you been, Natsu?"_

"...atsu. Natsu!" Natsu's eyes snapped open, his body now drenched in water. Sputtering from the sudden amount of water that had just literally been poured over his head, Natsu turned his head to the side, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell, Ice Prick?!" Natsu yelled outraged, staring at his prick of a roommate with menace in his eyes. Natsu was not a morning person, not now, not ever, so being practically drowned in his sleep did not help his mood at all. Wiping a drip of water off his head, Natsu scooted off his oh-so _-_ comfortable sleeping mat. He was glad he had decided to only wearing a pair of pajama pants last night instead of a t-shirt too.

"You weren't waking up," Gray shrugged. His nonchalant behavior doing nothing but infuriating Natsu even more. Throwing his head back in mock amusement, Natsu scoffed. "And you thought dumping water on me was a good idea. Look, the living room's a mess!" That's right, it had taken Natsu a second but he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch last night. Looking down at their floor, Natsu sighed, he wasn't one for tidiness but there was a huge puddle of water smack on the floor.

Him and Gray had been roommates for about a year now. Staring at the second year of highschool. Although Gray and him seemed to have a never ending feud, Natsu wouldn't have chosen anyone else for a roommate. The two were great friends when they wanted to be.

"No. Not a good idea." Gray agreed, his eyes betraying his concerned face. "But a funny one." He grinned, "besides we're gonna be late for school." Natsu took a second to glance at Gray and see him all ready and dressed for school.

Natsu's eyes turned into a world of panic as he caught a glance at his phone, reading the time '8:35', Natsu felt his stomach drop. He just could _not_ be late. And twenty minutes to get ready and dressed as well as walk to his school was definitely pushing it. Running straight for his room, Natsu bolted for his school uniform. "Erza's gonna kill me if i'm late!" Hastily placing the uniform on him, he ran out the door, completely ignoring Gray's calls.

When Natsu made it through the school gates and he arrived in his first period classroom just as the bell rang, he felt a wave of relief flood through him. He wasn't early, but he wasn't late either, and looking cautiously over at the scary red-head he was even more relieved to find her smiling sweetly at him. Natsu grinned back, pushing through the narrow aisle's to make it to his seat all the way at the back.

Their teacher, Ms. Strauss arrived only minutes after, Gray directly behind her. Natsu swallowed his laugh when he sat beside Erza who proceeded to lecture him on arriving before the teacher not _with_ the teacher. Once done, Gray looked behind him, glaring at Natsu threateningly. Natsu just smirked, waving him off with a shrug, and leaned back in his seat blocking out whatever it was his teacher was saying. He wasn't the best in his grades, usually getting c's or maybe even d's, it didn't bother him, he had no parents to pester him on grades, only friends. And even then, they didn't, _much._ Being in the middle of his class in grade status, he was pretty well-known, having a semi-large group of friends.

Despite himself, Natsu found his onyx eyes wondering over to the girl placed in front of him to the left, right by the window. He was caught, unable to remove his eyes from her lengthy blonde hair. He watched greedily as she held her pencil in-between her teeth while she put all her focus on Ms. Strauss.

 _Lucy..._

Lucy was her name. Lucy Heartifilia. Top of the class. Student council vice-president along with Erza. She was pretty well known and well loved for her kind and generous attitude. Though, that's what everyone else thought of her, _knew_ of her. Natsu and her were the best of friends... or at least use to.

The two of them, Natsu remembered had been practically inseparable. Attached at the hip. Lucy's mother died when six and her father neglected her, never giving her the time of the day and Lucy had practically been left by herself, to fend and care for herself at a extremely young age. Natsu never knew his parents, and for a long-time his brother, Zeref took care of him, but he suddenly disappeared one night and Natsu still didn't know where he was or where he went.

Both being left in the shadows and abandoned by those they loved, Natsu and Lucy had become friends one day in elementary school. Lucy had been unbelievably shy and stuck to the back of the class. Natsu remembered because of the ignorance from loved ones he was quite rebellious and loud. But he was kind. And so forth he had confronted the young Lucy, Natsu smiled remembering the way she had blushed prettily and shyly greeted herself. They had been friends ever since.

Though now to Lucy, Natsu didn't exist.

 _It was almost like one day I was invisible to her..._

The bell signaling the end of class ringed, knocking Natsu out of his thoughts, and he was stuck in place watching Lucy run up to a blonde-haired boy, him wrapping his arms around her waist. Natsu furrowed his brows as she giggled and blush, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Hi, Sting-kun..," she waved. Sting waved back, pulling the pair out of class.

 _Completely forgotten. Non-existent._

A hand upon his shoulder startled Natsu and he turned his head to the side seeing Gray looking down at him with a somewhat pitiful look. "Natsu..." Natsu stopped Gray before he could say anything more, already knowing what he was going to say. Standing up abruptly, Natsu walked past Gray, shocking the raven-haired man, who yelled insults at his back.

"You can't just walk away like i'm not here!"

Natsu laugh, "sure I can."

"I'm still gonna get you back for completely ditching me this morning!" Gray yelled.

Natsu laughed, "sure you are!"

Lunch had come sooner than Natsu expected, and he was unbelievably happy to see his lunch directly in front of him. His eyes shining with gleam as he drizzled his lunch in hot sauce. "Flame-brain..." Gray uttered and Natsu just rolled his eyes, too excited for lunch to even want to argue with the man.

Natsu sat at a table with Gray, Erza, Gajeel and his girlfriend, Levy, along with Lisanna. He sat in-between Erza and Gray, probably his closest friends out of the group.

Natsu could idly hear Erza excitedly talking to Levy about her plans as student council president for this school year. "... And I wanna create a girl's team for volleyball, and Lucy's..." Upon hearing the blonde girls name, Natsu's head snapped up despite himself and looked over at Erza. Erza realizing what she had just said, shut her mouth clamping her hands over her mouth.

Everyone else went silent at the table as Natsu turned his head back to his lunch and clenched his fists.

 _Lucy used to sit here..._

"Sorry Natsu." Erza spoke up, her eyes covered in concern. "That was rude of me. I... I guess I thought _she_ was still here, if you would like to, punish me, please." Erza extended her arm out to Natsu and he refused it the minute her arm came in view.

"It's fine Erza..." He said, waving his hands as a sign of no. Looking down at his hands, he shook his head, realizing how stupid he was being. "I mean really, how long as it been? A year? I should get over it, i'm glad you guys have the guts to talk to her... but I can't, that being said I shouldn't expect you guys to revolve around me..."

Silence followed. No one really sure what to say... Natsu had never been this serious before.

"It's done and theres nothing that can change that. She's forgotten us... She doesn't remember _me_. And nothings gonna change that, nothings gonna bring back our memories..."

 _I guess it is true. I've tried to neglect it... but Lucy doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember being my best friend._


End file.
